The use of an exercise apparatus in order to exercise for physical therapy purposes or to exercise for diagnostic and rehabilitation purposes is known. Moreover, it has recently become known to electrically connect a suitably programmed personal computer thereto in order to better determine the functional characteristics of certain natural human joints or articulations such as the lower back, knee or ankle. A representative patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,183 which issued to the assignee of the present invention and is directed to an exercise apparatus for measuring performance of the ankle joint and subtalar joint in the ankle and foot of a user. Also, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 871,514 which is owned by the assignee of the present invention is directed to a knee exercise apparatus for measuring the functional characteristics of the knee joint. Of additional interest, the assignee of the present invention has now fully perfected and sells a multi-axial low back exercise apparatus under the trademark ISOSTATION B-200 which measures tri-axial movement of the lower back.
Applicant has now developed an unexpectedly successful conversion to the ISOSTATION B-200 machine which allows for the low back exercise apparatus to be used as a neck exercise apparatus. The attachment conceived by applicant when used in combination with the ISOSTATION B-200 machine provides a neck exercise apparatus which allows for the determination of angular position, velocity and torque associated with neck movement, either alone or simultaneously, about the neck axes of flexion/extension, lateral flexion and axial rotation of the neck. Thus, the ISOSTATION B-200 low back exercise apparatus may be used in its original configuration for exercise of the lower portion of the spine or, in combination with the novel attachment, the ISOSTATION B-200 may be utilized to measure neck exercise movement. The attachment consequently allows for use of the low back exercise apparatus as a multi-purpose machine for both the low back and neck without necessitating the use of a stand-alone neck exercise apparatus.